Phantasm Chasm alternate ending
by T-Dawg V.C
Summary: Jared Shapiro and "Buttercup" are about to save "Blossom" and "Bubbles" from the Blob King when something's about to come their way. Well for the "PowerPuffs" that is.


Jared and "Buttercup" tried to roll a fat "Blossom" and "Bubbles" away with the Blob King and his Koala bats(seriously is it me or do they look like Nom-Nom from We Bare Bears?) "Buttercup" then stops and grabs the Blob King's tongue only to go flying into a wall(predicable)

The Blob King is about to eat Jared Shapiro. He was about to say something when suddenly a shadow appears...

"What the heck is that?" "Buttercup" asked

"OH NO! It's getting closer!" "Blossom" said.

"Oh, we wished we didn't eat that much sweets!" "Bubbles" said

"I wished the same thing Bubbles!" "Blossom" added

"Seriously, you both get captured all the time! What makes this any different? So your both fat! Just eat salad... if we get out of HERE!" "Buttercup" said as she looked up. The "PowerPuffs" started screaming at what's coming to them.

Then they get squashed by something as Jared looks on in horror.

"Oh no. Jared said sadly. "Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles. This is it. This is the end" He starts playing his flute as the Blob King eats him.

"Okay the Blob King has got them" One of the Koala bats said. "Come on your majestic you had enough excitement for one day"

The Blob King nods and goes back to where he came from. Meanwhile we see the squashed "PowerPuffs" as the object reveals to be a fly swatter. We go up to see who had the fly swatter.

"Oh Mitch, you ruined our board game with that!" a voice said. It is the real PowerPuffs along with Mitch Mitchellson, Elmer Sglue, Robin Snyder, Dexter and his sister Dee Dee all playing the same board game. And their young adults as well.

"Sorry Dee Dee" Mitch said. "There were bugs on the board! I had to do something"

"Oh great, now we have to clean up the mess out of this board" Blossom said eyed rolling as she picked up the board game and headed to the bathroom with her sisters. "We'll be right back"

"Mitch couldn't just pick them up and throw them out the window? He had to squish them?" Buttercup said

"I don't know. Bugs still do creep me out. They always had since we we're little girls" Bubbles said.

Meanwhile at the board game, the squashed "PowerPuffs" are opening their eyes as they see their original counterparts all grown up and wearing superhero outfits.

"Are...they...us?" "Blossom" asked

"We...got...to...get their...attention" "Buttercup" said

The PowerPuffs are in the bathroom as they heard something. "Ladies, did you all hear that?" Blossom asked. "I could've swore I heard voices somewhere"

"Yeah, I hearing it too" Bubbles said.

"It probably just some kids playing out. Probably far from we're we live" Buttercup said

Blossom thought for a second and said "You're probably right Buttercup. It could be that. Come on let's clean this up"

Blossom grabbed some toilet paper and wipe out the "PowerPuffs" as they fall into the toilet.

"Buttercup" one last time shouted "HEY, HELP US! WE'RE NOT BUGS!"

"Oh there it is again! We need the Professor to check our hearing sometime" Buttercup said. Her sisters nodded in agreement and Blossom flush the toilet.

The "PowerPuffs" started screaming as their getting flush. HOLY COW!

"Come on ladies" Blossom said "Let's keep playing "Phantasm Chasm""

"Agree!" Buttercup and Bubbles both said as they went back down to play with their friends. Whoa! That...was something.

And so...yeah that just happened. Seriously did they had inspiration from some artists from DeviantArt who draw the PowerPuffs fat? Because that's gross!

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Yeah I decided to make another parody of PowerPuff Girls 2016. This with the episode "Phantasm Chasm" especially with the most infamous sense we're both Blossom and Bubbles are fat. And I've seen some art from DeviantArt that shows them being fat. So that's why I put that there because I just couldn't stand watching all of it anymore. And this show for what I think they inspired from. So I did this parody just to make me feel better. And I hope some of you who did watched this episode will feel the same way. For humor proposes only. If your a fan a the 2016 reboot(despite what you just saw) don't take this personally.


End file.
